Love is in the hearts of everyone even Seto
by sakura bunny
Summary: A new girl comes to town, and wins Seto's heart...but there's a girl who wants her dead. RR
1. The new girl

Love is in the hearts of everyone even jerks like Seto  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SB: I'm introducing my new character.  
  
*drum roll*  
  
DSB: *sigh* do I have to say this stupid line???  
  
KSB: o^____________________^o yupp!  
  
DSB: *sigh* fine! Dear sirs and or madams please give warm welcome to.*pulls out a piece of paper*kittomi...*whispers: the gayest brat in the universe*  
  
Kittomi: HI!!!!  
  
Seto: she isn't going to be the one I have fall in love with right?  
  
SB: yes she is.  
  
Seto: 0.0 god help me  
  
Kittomi: thanks Sakura Bunny now lets get to this.eh.fan fiction.you know in my country fan fiction means hum-  
  
SB: *covers Kittomi's mouth* kids read this stuff too!  
  
DSB: 0.0 they do???  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The teacher was writing someone's name on the board, "Class today we have a brand new student." He walked to the door and opened it up. He motioned a girl to come inside.  
  
A green haired girl in pigtails walked in side quietly with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Okay please tell us your name." the teacher told the girl, she inhaled and spoke, "My name is Kittomi."  
  
"Kittomi!" a girl bellowed from the back of the room, the girl stood up laughing her head off. "But you could.just call me kit."  
  
"THAT is SO much better." The girl said trying to stop laughing.  
  
Seto Kaiba stood up irritated, "Will you SHUT.YOUR.TRAP!?!?!"  
  
The girl sat down quickly not saying another word.  
  
"Please tell us a little bit about you Kittomi." The teacher said eyeing the girl who interrupted Kittomi.  
  
"Well, I came from south Japan sir, I enjoy the outdoors and I also am a very good duelist see." she said holding out a deck of cards.  
  
The teacher smiled and then the bell rang, "oh my.we spent all of that time.oh well you get a 15 minute brake now!"  
  
Everyone left the room and filled the halls. The halls had scads of people talking to each other. Kittomi just stood against a wall silently until she saw Seto, "Oh...wait up!" she called after Seto.  
  
Seto stopped and turned around, Kittomi ran over next to him and smiled, "Hi I'm Kitt-"  
  
"I know your name." Seto replied.  
  
"Well.what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Kaiba. Seto Kiaba."  
  
She gasped, "You're the Seto Kiaba!" she was almost completely baffled.  
  
"Yes.I am." He replied.  
  
"You're my idol! I want to become just like you! That's why I started to duel!" she almost screamed.  
  
"I'm you idol?" he asked. She only nodded, "Well.no one's EVER said that before," He started, "well.better get to my next class." he said walking off.  
  
Kittomi smiled and blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SB: the girl who was being a real gaki is really important so don't just forget about her!  
  
Kittomi: o^_^o  
  
Seto: ...*yawn*  
  
DSB: that was.  
  
KSB: good! Even though.I belive that.you would prefer to say STUPID!!!  
  
DSB: in the famous words of seto.SHUT.YOUR.TRAP!!!  
  
KSB: *closes mouth* 


	2. The duel starts

Love is in the hearts of everyone even jerks like Seto  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SB: yay second chappie.oh yeah sorry about those really bad mistakes.^^''  
  
DSB: she never does any spell check.  
  
Kittomi: ^^ Seto Kiaba!!! I LOVE YOU SO!!!!  
  
DSB: *hits Kawaii over da head* shut up.  
  
Seto: really I'm flattered you all love me.*thinks: NOT!!!!*  
  
DSB: U SAYING I LOVE THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!!*face turns red and puts on a 'blow fish face'*  
  
Seto: 0.0 no.heh...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm you idol?" he asked. She only nodded, "Well. No's EVER said that before," He started, "well. Better get to my next class." he said walking off.  
  
Kittomi smiled and blushed. She glanced at the clock on the wall and screamed, "I'M LATE!!!!" she ran after Seto, who is in her every class.  
  
She scampered to her seat just before the bell rang, 'woa.just in time' she thought to herself. The teacher came in and their class started.  
  
Seto taped his pencil on the desk impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so he could go home. He stared at the clock and got even more irritated.  
  
"Seto. Seto? SETO KIABA!!!!" The teacher yelled. Seto stopped looking at the clock and stared at the teacher, "what?"  
  
"I asked you what the square root of 30 was!" he said irritated, "Mara please tell us what the square root of 30 is."  
  
Kittomi glanced at the clock, and the bell rang. Everyone left the room and exited the school. Seto walked to his locker and gathered all of his things and before he was able to walk off Kittomi stepped up in front of him. "I challenge you to a duel."  
  
Seto just blinked, "You know that you'll be humiliated in front of the whole school right?"  
  
She nodded, "yes I know, but I want to see if I'm worthy."  
  
"Worthy of what?"  
  
"To be a champion like you."  
  
"If you want to duel then I guess." He trailed off.  
  
"Okay!" She smiled and pulled him to a dueling area, " We'll battle here okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Yugi and his little 'gang' walked up to Kittomi, "if you want.my friends and I will give you advice."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks!"  
  
"Okay, We'll just cheer you on then."  
  
"Do as you wish." She said stepping up on the dueling platform, she took out her deck and picked up five cards. Seto did the same.  
  
"You ready to be beat."  
  
"If you are."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
SB: woa.  
  
DSB: 0.0 she's quite brave.  
  
KSB: BRAVE JUST LIK ME!!! 


End file.
